1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gyroscopic propulsion apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a controllable gyroscopic propulsion apparatus.
2. Discussion of Background
Apparatuses for producing gyroscopic propulsion are well known. See for example the apparatuses described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,784,006, 4,579,011, 3,998,107, 3,968,700, 3,810,394, 3,584,515, and 1,953,964. Each of these apparatuses has a rotating structure and a means for shifting weight from a position nearer the axis of rotation to a position farther from the axis of rotation causing the apparatus to move or vibrate. Although some of these apparatuses allow adjustments to the rate of movement, none of them are controllable in the sense that the rate of movement and direction can be selected and changed readily so that the apparatus can produce lateral movement on command.
Without a responsive control system, however, gyroscopic propulsion is of limited use. There is a need for a controllable gyroscopic propulsion apparatus.